A Fateful Night
by GiggiEba
Summary: Many people that see Herobrine actually turn out to be faking, but there are those few who see the real thing, and freak out. It's not every day you see Herobrine. But then, even fewer are those who respect Herobrine, staying calm even with the clear presence of him in their world. She's one of those fewer, and she has a plan. One-shot. Rated T for single use of strong profanity.


***Author's Note: This was an attempt to remove writer's block from my mind to continue with pre-written stuff on The End's Fighter. This idea had been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided, why not post it? Anyway, enjoy, and please review!***

I could feel his dark presence nearby. It was nighttime, the moon and stars stood stoically in the sky, seemingly unmoving. I sat against a tree, completely relaxed. I was very aware of the sounds he was creating to scare me, twigs snapping and trees being scratched. Even the single schiiiing of a sword being drawn. Even with all this, I stayed perfectly calm and made it seem like I was oblivious to his efforts. I remembered the first day I had in this world, nothing special. Just the usual: gathering wood, building a house, and then it began, but it wasn't like I hadn't seen it before. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him on a mountain not too far from my house.

I stayed calm, knowing to show no signs of weakness. That would only make the kill quicker. I had to bide my time, take this slow if I wanted my plan to work. So, I went mining after carefully choosing my tools. I saw glimpses of him in my newly-found cave system. Pretending not to notice was the best thing to do, and even the signs he put down, the blocks he placed, the redstone torches? All ignored, none of them broken. Okay, back to present day.

I sat underneath the tree, quite comfortable, the flames holding my stare. I made sure my white contacts were in. It would throw him off guard and my greeting would be even enough to make him pause long enough to set my plan in motion. There was rustling in the bushes, then he stepped out into the open. His sword was out, his white eyes glowed brightly, and his creepy, sadistic grin was definitely there. It was time.

"So," I began, looking up, "you finally approach me directly. No silly signs? No bullshit?"

Herobrine stared at me, silent, his grin now gone, replaced for a moment by surprise. Then his face went expressionless.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. A mortal just spoke to you without missing a beat. Whatever. Look, I just want to talk with you. You can kill me later, m'kay?"

"If you wish to speak, then do so," he said, his voice a rich baritone laced with evil and impatience.

I sighed, and made a quick facepalm gesture before continuing.

"So do you really want to kill me?"

A quick nod from him.

"Now why would you go and do that if somehow... I could help you, if you... oh, I don't know... pull me in there with you? See, this is a game to me right now. If you kill me, so be it. I can go above your head and grab whatever I please from thin air. You might not be able to do that. Can you?"

"Above my head, you say? You mean you can fly?"

"With but a push of a few buttons... and not the kind you're thinking of. I mean certain buttons from my world."

"Go on... you have me interested."

"Alright, good. I have to ask one more thing before I do 'go on,' though."

"Ask."

"Do you know what a fangirl is?"

"Wait.. you're one of those psychos, aren't you!?"

"Ah, so you do know. While I am a fan of yours, no, I am not a 'psycho' like quite a few of them. I'm a bit more calm and collected when it comes to you, I like your style. The only thing that's reminiscent about you on my 'skin,' as we players call it, is my eyes, and while that's your defining feature, it's what drives the other fangirls crazy. Not me, I just like the white, soulless eyes thing 'cuz I like to creep people out."

"So we have something in common."

"And we have a common enemy."

"Oh?"

"The one everyone thinks is your brother, which I know he is not."

"Notch," he growled to the night air, so sinisterly it almost made me shiver.

Almost.

"Yes. Exactly. So now, allow me to continue with the previous topic. I want you to pull me in there with you. Think you can do it?"

"What do we gain from this?"

"Myself? The ability to rule at your side over Minecraft. I'll be like your... advisor, if you'd allow it."

"Hmm... I like that idea... what about me?"

"You'll gain the ability to come into my world, along with ruling over Minecraft in general, with me at your side. Before you pull me in, I pull you out of there to help you memorize the code."

"Hehehe, you put so much faith in me."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for people like you. So?"

"I like the way you think. I'll be sure to keep you around. I want some time to... think about this little deal we have hanging in the air. Meet me here in 24 hours, your time. That way I can get used to knowing what time is like in your world."

"Well then, I will. Try not to corrupt the world while I'm gone."

"Oh don't you worry, it'll be in pristine shape when you come back. I am a _very_ patient man."

"Great. See you in 24 hours, my time. That will be about... One thousand, five hundred days your time. You sure you'll be alright?"

"On second thought, pull me through now. I couldn't kill you if I tried, my conscience would never let me, not with a great co-ruler like you on the line."

"Put your hand through the screen. You'll feel something grab you, it's just me."

"Put my hand through the screen you say? Hmmm..."

I saw an extremely human hand come out of the screen. Grabbing it, I moved my chair out of the way and pulled him through the screen, out into the world. I was wrong, I _was_ crazy! I had just unleashed Herobrine upon the Earth! I had fallen down, and had accidentally pulled him down with me.

"Oops..."

His white eyes stared into my blue ones. He seemed a bit surprised as he stood up and looked around the new world.

"It's so... strange. All I've ever known is cubes, and now... it's like... everything is so... smooth and..."

I let a small giggle escape me as I stood, a huge grin on my face.

"You certainly look nothing like in there... you're... quite the opposite of in Minecraft. You're not metal-skinned like the endermen."

"Well... as much as I like you, I like endermen even more so. I even have a hoodie that's supposed to look like one."

"A bit crazy over them, are you?"

"Heh... wanna see it? You'd probably be surprised at what some humans can do."

"Alright. Show me."

I ran into my closet, barely able to contain my excitement. Herobrine, in real life! He hadn't killed me yet! Grabbing my enderman hoodie off the rack, I took it off the hanger and brought it out to him. His gaze had wandered to my laptop, which I knew he was thinking about his home.

"Hey, you there?"

"Oh, yes. Apologies... I was viewing my home from your point of view. Is that the hoodie?"

"Yeah. It's really big on me. When my parents ordered it, the company that sells these didn't have my size, so they got me an extra large instead of a medium, but it's super cozy. I can even wear it in cold weather, except the dead of winter."

"Hmm. Oh, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Herobrine."

"My name is Jill. Nice to meet you, even though we've already met."

"You've had that look in your eyes for a while now, and I'm starting to understand what it is."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not one for physical contact."

"Haven't you ever felt someone's hand on your shoulder before?"

"No. I've been alone in Minecraft for... I don't even know how long."

"It's been seven years since Minecraft was created by Notch, or as he's known here, Markus Persson."

"I lost count of the days after five thousand. I hardly know my own age."

It was a dramatic change in his mood. He went from slightly creepy to a defeated god. All I wanted at that moment was to comfort him.

"Okay... don't kill me for this?"

"What?"

I surprised him with a hug. I had to admit his muscles were definitely more toned than I thought they would be. I could feel his heartbeat speed up as his sword clattered to the floor, then slow down as his arms carefully returned the hug. He knew his own strength, lucky me. I heard him sigh and I loosened my grip, but he pulled me closer.

"You seem like you're not the only lonely one, Jill. How about we go now, rule Minecraft together like you wanted to? I'll make you immortal, just like me, and you won't have to worry about dying, ever. You'll always come back. Now that I know you... I can't let you go."

I knew I tensed when he said the word 'immortal.' He stroked my hair, and I looked up at him.

"I... I'd like that. Will we ever be able to come back here?"

"If we so desire, then yes," his rich baritone had faded to a softer one now.

"Then... let's go rule Minecraft, side by side, nothing to stop us."

His palm pressed to my collarbone, and a pulse of energy coursed through me. He gestured to the laptop, still waiting on my bed. Before going in, I picked up the power cord and plugged it in. Nobody would know where I went, I lived alone. Then I looked back at Herobrine.

"Nervous?"

"Actually? Yes... but I'm excited too. I get to go live in my favorite game with my favorite god of Minecraft."

"God? Me, a god?"

"You do things that, players in survival, and even in creative, can't do. You came to this world! From Minecraft!"

"I suppose you're right. Well, if you're so nervous, lets go through together."

"No, it's okay. I'll go by myself... I just hope you'll come with me..."

"Haha, I might be evil, Jill, but you can trust me. That pulse of energy was immortality."

I smiled and put my hand to the screen, into the screen. Then I was in the world of Minecraft, and was soon greeted by the white-eyed man. I saw his smile and he held out his hand to me. I took it, and he took me with him, we went off to start our conquest.


End file.
